Wrong Place!
by Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan
Summary: Hari Sabtu pagi Rin dimulai saat ia pergi menuju rumah temannya, Miku. Tetapi, bagaimana kalau Rin malah 'nyasar' ke rumah seorang cowok berambut blonde? srsly, summarysuck. OS RinLen NONCEST. RnR pwease? :3


**Wrong Place!**

* * *

(c) Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

* * *

Disini Mikan desu~~~ Udah lama ga ketemu.~ #melukreadersatusatu */shot

Maaf yaaa, Mikan hiatus lama... Belakangan cuma jadi silent reader ;A;)/

Buat ngebales ilangnya(?) Mikan beberapa waktu lalu, minggu-minggu belakangan ini, Mikan usahain buat mublish fic lebih cepet~

...Dan sepertinya, ini fic OS terpanjang Mikan, dengan total 5.613 words(tanpa bacotan) ^^a

* * *

**Pair:** RinLen, KaiMei, GakuLuka

**Rate:** T (bahasa sama kemauan Mikan*/digoreng)

**Genre:** Romance_(kayaknya kurang fluff ;A;)_, Comedy_(kayaknya garing ;A;)_, Friendship

**Disclaimer**: ...not mine.

**Warning:** Typo bertebaran, Garing, Alay, Kamseupay(?), Gaje, OOT..

gasukagausahbaca.

Happy reading~

* * *

_Could this possibly be love?  
It's a little surprising, shocking, and embarrassing..._

—Len 'Sunao na Kimochi_'_

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Tubuh manusia itu terdiri dari berbagai macam..._bla bla bla~_" begitu yang kudengar dari guru pelajaran Biologiku, Ann-sensei. Kulirik jam yang berada dipergelangan tangan kananku dan segera menidurkan kepalaku diatas meja.

'Baru jam segini...' benakku.

Aku Mikane Rin. Gadis remaja biasa berumur 15 tahun, yang bersekolah di Shimoda High School. Aku memiliki rambut_ honey blonde_ pendek sepundak, dan sepasang mata _cerulean_.

Aku melirik jam tanganku lagi. 02.45, itulah yang tertera. Aku kembali menidurkan kepalaku. Mengapa waktu bergerak sangat lambat dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit...

"...Darah mengalir melalui—"

_!_

Ahhh, betapa merdunya suara tersebut~ Aku segera menegakkan tubuhku dan membereskan barang-barang bawaanku.

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita sampai disini, jangan lupa pelajari soal-soal yang saya berikan tadi, karena minggu depan kita ulangan," dan dengan itu, Ann-senseipun keluar dari ruangan. Ulangan? ...Bodo amat.

Baiklah!~ Aku akan segera pulang, lalu bermain _Final Fantasy 13 part 2_ yang baru kubeli kemarin. Lagipula, hari ini adalah hari Jumat, berarti besok hari Sabtu dan Minggu! Horee, bangun siang!

"!" aku menoleh ke arah asal suara, dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut yang diikat dua berwarna _tosca_ yang panjangnya tidak wajar berlari kecil ke arahku,

"Besok maen ke rumah gue yaaaaa? Pleaaseeeee~~" kata gadis berambut tosca tersebut memohon-mohon.

"Ngapain?" tanyaku acuh tak acuh.

"Ngapain kek, kakak gue besok ga ada di rumah, nanti gue kesepian~~" kedua matanya mengeluarkan sinar yang sangat menyilaukan mata(?).

"...Emang ngapain besok gue ke rumahlu, Miku?"

"..Ahhhh! Yang penting, besok lu dateng ke rumah gue, besok siang jam 11 gituh, yah, yah?" mohon gadis berambut tosca—yang diketahui bernama Miku itu lagi.

Miku, atau Hatsune Miku, merupakan salah satu sahabat baruku. Kami baru mengenal satu sama lain beberapa bulan yang lalu. Miku memang seorang murid pindahan dari luar kota. Ia tinggal bersama kakak laki-lakinya, yang tidak—atau tepatnya belum kuketahui namanya. Ia memiliki paras yang cantik dan sangat feminim. Rambut _tosca_nya yang _sangat _panjang, diikat menjadi dua. Kedua matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu juga menambah poin penting dalam dirinya. Meski harus kuakui, dia 'lumayan' cerewet, tapi diluar hal itu, dia sebenarnya adalah seorang gadis yang sangat baik.

Selain Miku, sahabatku yang lainnya adalah Teto, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamanya hari ini, karena ia harus mengikuti rapat OSIS mendadak.

"Yah udahlah, kakak lo punya _PS_ juga kan? Kalo gitu gue minta alamatlu~" Miku melompat-lompat kegirangan setelah mendengar jawabanku.

"Gue tinggal di Perumahan Shimoda, blok V1 nomor satu, oke, oke? Duluan ya!~~" lanjut gadis tersebut seraya berlari. Aku mengangguk-angguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

_'Perum. Shimoda, V1 nomor 10.' _ingat Rin. Ingat itu.

* * *

_(~'_')~At Night~('_'~)_

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang, kelelahan setelah bermain PS. Jam juga telah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Rasa kantuk langsung saja menyerang diriku. Perlahan aku mulai menutup mata, tetapi sayang diganggu oleh sebuah suara.

_'Suki daisuki!'_

Aku segera mengambil handphoneku yang kuletakkan di meja disebelahku sembari menggeram,

"Siapa 'sih SMS jam segini?" gumamku.

.

_From= Negi_

_Jgn lupa besok yah, Rin! 3 Alamatnya(kali-kali lo lupa) Perum. Shimoda, blok V1, no.1_

_._

...Dasar Miku menyebalkan. Bagaimana dia tahu kalau sekarang aku masih belum tidur?

Tanpa membalas SMS tersebut, aku melempar HP itu... Entah kemana... dan segera terlelap.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Sebuah erangan kecilpun keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan malas, gadis berambut blonde itupun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mematikan alarm yang berisik. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan menatap angka-angka didepannya,

10.45. a.m.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! Yah, telat, yahhh!" dengan kecepatan kilat, ia berdiri dan melempar selimutnya kebelakang, kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya, sebuah kaos oranye yang sedikit longgar, celana basket berwarna hitam dan kuning, serta sepatu _Nike_ berwarna hitam dan oranyenya.

Ia menata rambutnya sebentar, memakaikan keempat jepitan di rambutnya, dan juga pita putih besar yang sudah menjadi ciri khas miliknya. Gadis itu bercermin sesaat, dan berlari ke bawah. Melihat adanya sebuah roti di atas meja makan, tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menyambar roti itu dan langsung berlari keluar,

"Ehh, roti gua ituhh!" teriak kakaknya seraya melempar panci yang nyaris mengenai sang gadis.

"Hodohah, ahu hehanghat!"(Baca: Bodolah, aku berangkat) gumam gadis itu dengan cukup keras, meninggalkan kakaknya, Neru, yang kini sedang menggerutu kesal.

.

_'Yahh, telatt, yahhh!'_ kata-kata tersebut terngiang dikepalanya.

_'Bakalan diapain gue sama Miku!'_

Setelah berlari cukup lama, iapun sampai di depan _Perumahan Shimoda_. Ia menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas lutut, berusaha untuk mengatur nafas.

_'Rumah Miku blok berapa ya?'_ benaknya.

Karena refleks, ia segera merogoh kantung celananya. Tetapi sayang, Dewi Fortuna sedang berlibur ke Hawaii meninggalkannya..

_'Mampus, HP gue ketinggalan.'_

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Huuuaaaa! Rin bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa lupa untuk membawa HPmu sendiri, padahal semua info serta bantuan yang kau perlukan berada di dalam benda kecil itu?

Aku berlari kecil sembari mencari rumah Miku. Yang kuingat adalah bahwa rumahnya berada di blok V1. Ya, memang sih, aku tidak ingat nomor rumahnya, lagipula, seharusnya rumah Miku itu mudah untuk ditemukan. Cari saja rumah yang berwarna tosca! Itu pasti rumahnya.

.

Tetapi sayang, dugaanku salah. Rumah-rumah di blok V ini umumnya berwarna_ cream_ ataupun putih. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berwarna tosca. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Aku sudah berlari jauh-jauh, dan harus kembali ke rumahku demi benda yang mengesalkan-tetapi-menguntungkan tersebut? Urghhhh!

Tenang Rin, tenang. Berpikirlah optimis! Kalau diingat-ingat, nomor rumah Miku mengandung angka '1.' Tetapi bukan nomor satu. Hmmm, sepertinya nomorrrr... Ah, sepuluh! Iya benar, rumah Miku berada di blok V1 nomor 10! Aku yakin! Dengan berbekal ingatan—dan ke'sok-tauan'ku, aku segera berlari kembali dengan harapan menemukan rumah tersebut, dan harapanku terkabul!

_'V1/no.10' _

begitu yang tertera di tembok rumahnya. Dengan yakin, aku segera menekan bel yang terdapat di tiang pagar rumahnya. Beberapa kali aku menekannya, tetapi nihil, tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab.

"Issh, Miku mana sih?" gumamku kecil, masih memainkan bel itu. Tetapi, meskipun aku sudah menekan bel itu untuk kesekian kalinya, tidak ada satu orangpun yang menjawab. Menyerah, aku menghela nafasku seraya membalikkan tubuhku untuk berjalan pulang. Tepat saat aku hendak berjalan, seseorang menabrakku—atau aku yang menabraknya?—sehingga membuat tubuh kamipun terjatuh.

"Aduh!" ucapku dan orang itu berirama. Sambil meraba bagian belakangku yang sakit sesudah mencium jalanan, aku mengucapkan "Maaf," kepada orang itu, yang kemudian memberikan tangannya untuk menolongku.

"Kamu nggak papa?" ucapnya. Dari suara yang berat—walau kuakui suaranya sedikit... ermm, shotaness?—bisa disimpulkan bahwa orang ini adalah seorang laki-laki.

Aku segera menerima uluran tangan tersebut dengan perlahan. Entah kenapa aku belum berani melihat wajahnya. Yaa.. kau tahu, ermm, aku malu. Ketika sudah dalam posisi berdiri, aku menemukan sepasang iris azure menatapku dengan lembut, yang saat itu juga membuat pipiku merona. Lelaki ini memiliki sepasang iris azure yang indah, rambut honey blondenya yang sedikit panjang, ia ikat menjadi ponytail kecil. Tingga badannya kira-kira sepuluh centi diatasku. Ia mengenakan pakaian basket—mirip dengan pakaianku sekarang. Ditangannya juga terdapat sebuah bola basket berwarna hitam. Kalau dilihat lebih jauh, sepertinya ia lebih tua dariku.

"Teruss.. Ngapainlu di depan rumah gua? Ngemis yah? Sori ya, ga ada receh.."

.

.

JLEB! Eh, kampret nih orang. Cakep-cakep ngomongnya asal nabrak.

"Maksudlo?" protesku balik. Maksudku, ayolah, muka unyu seperti ini! Apakah terlihat seperti pengemis?

"Lha, lu ngapain mencetin bel rumah orang kayak begitu?" teriaknya balik sembari berkacak pinggang. Membuatku sedikit terpancing,

"Ya, sori, gua 'kan nyari orang yang ada di dalem! Tapi gak keluar-keluar!"

"Emang lu nyari siapa?"

"Miku!"

"...Miku? Temen sesama pemulunglu?" atur dah, atur!

"Nih, yah.. Pertama. Gue bukan pemulung ato pengemis ato hipotesis-hipotesisilo yang ancur itu. Kedua... Miku emang temen gue, tapi temen SEKELAS." jelasku panjang lebar.

"Ya, ya... Yang lebih penting, pertama. Gua baru pertama kali ketemu sama cewek unyu kayaklo berdiri didepan rumah gua, mencetin bel rumah gua dengan penuh kesungguhan. Kedua. Gua ga kenal elu siapa, dan temenlu itu siapa, karena gua baru pindah kesini tiga hari yang lalu. Jadi, kesimpulannya... e-lu-i-tu-sa-lah-a-la-mat." lanjutnya sembari menunjuk dahiku. Wajahku kemudian memerah karena ia menyebutku 'unyu' tanpa sadar, dan keyataan bahwa poin terakhir yang ia katakan adalah benar. Heningpun melanda kami berdua.

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit..

"Huff... oke, oke biar cepet, kenapa lu gak SMS temenlu itu?" tanya pemuda tersebut. Pertanyaan yang bisa kujawab dengan sangat mudah!

"HP gue ketinggalan." jawabku singat seraya melihat kearah lain.

"...Pantes, ya udah gua pinjemin HP gua, tar lu tanya ke dia.." Errr...

"...Gue ga tau nomornya.." jawabku lagi dengan wajah memerah.

"Temen macem apalu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yah udah sih selo, temen gue yang satu ini emang hobi gonta-ganti nomor HP!" itu kenyataan. Kemarin, Miku mengirimkanku SMS dari nomor ke... sebelasnya.

"Oh. Ya udah, lu ikut gua aja. Gua lagi main basket bareng temen. Mereka juga tinggal disekitar sini, seharusnya 'sih ada yang tau.." Aku menatapnya tidak percaya mengenai perubahan sikapnya tersebut. Dari orang yang _oh-so-fxcking-bastard_ menjadi seorang yang _oh-so-heavenly-nice_.

"..Apa liat-liat? Gua ganteng ya?" jawab pemuda itu sekenanya. Ingin sekali aku berteriak _'Ganteng abis!'_ tapi sayang egoku jauh lebih besar untuk melakukan itu dan sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Yah ilah pingin banget dibilang ganteng.." yang dihadiahkan sebuah _glare_ darinya. Ia mengisyaratkanku untuk diam ditempat, sementara ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meskipun aku juga bingung, kenapa aku menurut. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia keluar dengan sebuah iPhone di tangannya. _Sigh_, dasar orang-orang tajir. Ia menutup pintu pagar rumahnya, dan kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"E-eh, ngapain lo pegang-pegang tangan gua?" protesku dengan wajah memerah. Meskipun ditarik secara paksa, aku rasa ia bukan orang jahat. Justru, dalam genggamannya, aku merasa seperti terlindungi.

Ia menatapku sebentar dan menyeringai jahil,

"Ohh, jadi mau dipegang apanya?~" dengan sukses perkataannya membuat wajahku kembali merona merah karena malu. Aku memukul punggungnya pelan sembari berkata(baca: berteriak),

"Dasar hentai!" protesku, membuatnya tertawa kecil. Aku berjalan sambil melihat-lihat rumah-rumah mewah disekitarku,

"Emang ini mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ke jamban." ...

"Serius..."

"Ke lapanganlah, kan tadi gua udah bilang kalo ada temen-temen gua disana..!" yang kujawab dengan ber-ohh-ria. Setelah itu, kamu berjalan dalam hening. Y-yah kuakui tangannya hangat dan nyaman.

.

.

Rin, apa yang kamu pikirkan?

.

.

"Oi..." katanya memecahkan lamunanku.

"Apa?"

"Namalu siapa?" kata pemuda itu sembari menoleh ke belakang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kami memang belum mengenal satu sama lain, tapi, haruskah kuberi tau namaku? Sepertinya nanti...

"Jennifer Lopez.." jawabku asal.

"Jennifer Lopez, Jennifer Lopez.. tepos begitu, apaan?" ...Apa. yang. Ia. Bilang. Barusan?

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatapnya tajam, "Apa lo bilang?"

"Enggak." jawabnya dengan cepat. Karena kesal aku menendang kakinya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi tidak sampai terjatuh,

"Duh! Sakit, nyet!" keluhnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. ...Imut? Sangat.

.

Tuh 'kan! Aku kenapa sih?

.

"Rasain!" balasku acuh tak acuh.

"Iya dah, sori, sori...Nama gua Kagamine Len, namalu siapa?" Meskipun rasa curiga masih sedikit menyelimutiku, aku memutuskan untuk memberitahunya,

"Rin. Mikane Rin." jawabku singkat. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, dan kembali menoleh ke arahku.

"Gua panggil Rin aja, ya?" ia menatapku dengan tatapan polos layaknya anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Yeahh, wajahnya terlihat amaaaatttt imut...

.

Au ah, gelap.

.

"T-terserahlah.."

"Kalo gitu, panggil gua Len!" aku hanya mengangguk pelas dan kami kembali berjalan.

Beberapa menit kemudian—yang rasanya seperti berabad-abad—kamipun sampai di lapangan basket yang _Len_ sebut tadi.

Aku melihat ada lima orang yang sedang berbincang disana.

Yang pertama adalah seorang pemuda yang berambut biru. Ia sedang berbincang bersama keempat temannya yang lain sembari memakan es krim vanilla. Entah kenapa—atau mungkin aku memang sadis—orang itu terlihat seperti orang yang .. err... 'agak' coretbakacoret. Pemuda tersebut memakai setelan kaos berwarna hitam dan celana basket berwarna biru, senada dengan rambutnya. Panas-panas kok bajunya warna hitam 'sih?

Yang kedua adalah seorang gadis yang berambut coklat pendek sepundak yang dibentuk bob. Dari gerak-geriknya, bisa disimpulkan ia adalah seorang gadis tomboy dan 'sedikit' kasar. Ia mengenakan pakaian basket serba merah.

Yang ketiga juga merupakan seorang gadis. Tetapi gadis ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan si _brunette_ tadi, ia merupakan gadis yang pendiam dan terlihat sangat elegan. Gadis ini memilik rambut pink pucat yang sedikit bergelombang dengan panjang sepinggang. Yang ia lakukan disana hanyalah mendengarkan keempat orang disekitarnya berbicara.

Yang keempat adalah seorang... err... pemuda? .. Berambut ungu dengan panjang sepinggang yang ia ikat menjadi satu ponytail. Ermmh, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin ia seorang pemuda atau bukan, karena meskipun tubuhnya terlihat kekar layaknya tubuh pemuda seperti biasanya, gerak-gerik orang ini saaaangaaat terlihat feminim. Apalagi dengan pakaian basket berwarna lavender yang ia kenakan.

Yang kelima adalah seorang pemuda berambut tosca. Dari kelima orang tersebut, menurutku ialah yang paling normal. Ia bertingkah seperti pemuda ia juga terlihat saaangaaat mirip dengan Miku. Pemuda tersebut sedang mengenakan kaos berwarna abu-abu dan celana basket berwarna teal. Apa mungkin ia kakaknya Miku? Nanti tanya, deh.

Dan satu lagi, mereka semua sepertinya adalah kakak kelasku.

"Hoi!" teriak Len disampingku. Ia berteriak dengan _ahem_nyaring_ahem_ sehingga membuat kelima orang tersebut menoleh ke arah kami. Mereka semua—kecuali gadis berambut pink—terkejut melihat aku dan Len. Aku segera bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Len yang memang lebih besar dariku. Melihat reaksiku yang seperti itu, Len hanya menatapku dengan pandangan 'Kenapa-lu-kok-jadi-kayak-begini?' yang sama sekali tidak kutanggapi.

Harus kuakui, aku memang termasuk seseorang yang sulit untuk bergaul. Aku dekat dengan Miku dan Teto karena kami pernah ditugaskan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bertiga. Untuk bergaul dengan teman seangkatan saja susah, apalagi dengan kakak kelas?

..Umhh, kalau Len jangan ditanya. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa dengan cepat ber'adaptasi' dengannya..

Pemuda berambut biru tadi kemudian menatap kami—aku dan len—dengan lebih santai, sembari berteriak—tidak terlalu keras,

"Et dah, Len! Tadi bilang mau ngambil HP, balik-balik bawa gebetan!" aku hanya bisa merona mendengar perkataan tersebut. Sementara reaksi Len sendiri tidak berbeda jauh, wajahnya juga memerah. Ia menggerutu seperti menyumpahi pemuda itu.

Len kemudian menarikku menuju ke arah mereka berlima. Meskipun agak keberatan, aku hanya mengekor Len dibelakang.

Mereka semua menatapku secara bersamaan, sampai akhirnya sang gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum manis ke arahku sambil bertanya,"Siapa namamu?" ucapnya.

Demi jeruk-jeruk yang ada di Lucifenia, gadis ini terlihat seperti dewi yang jatuh dari Kayangan.

"Namaku Mikane Rin.." jawabku pelan.

"Tadi ngomong sama gua aja udah kayak gorilla ngamuk, sekarang ngomong sama Luka, malu-malu kucing, das—UGHH!" aku hanya menyikut 'pelan' perut pemuda berambut honey blonde tersebut. Gadis berambut pink, yang diketahui bernama Luka tersebut, juga sama sekali tidak menggubris Len.

"Rin-chan kamu imut sekali..~" pujinya, membuat wajahku memerah.

"Namaku Megurine Luka, yang ini..." katanya menunjuk gadis berambut coklat disebelahnya,

"...adalah Sakine Meiko," Meiko-senpai(Hmm, mungkin akan kupanggil seperti itu saja..) langsung saja melambaikan tangannya dengan sangat bersemangat.

"...lalu yang ini, adalah Shion Kaito, pacarnya Meiko." katanya menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut biru. Mulutku ternganga. Bagaimana caranya? Seorang gadis tomboy dengan seorang... pemuda _coret_baka_coret_?

Luka menatapku sesaat dan mengangguk, "Ya, memang terkadang tidak masuk akal, tapi percayalah sebenarnya Kaito itu sangat _jantan_." jawabnya. Aku melirik ke arah Kaito-senpai, dan menemukan kalau ia sedang memainkan stik bekas es krim yang ia makan.

... Darimana jantannya?

Sakine-san yang mendengar itu, langsung membanting tiang listrik disampingnya,

"Setuju masalah Kaito, tapi gue, pacaran sama si Bakaito itu masih masuk akal tau!" teriak Sakine-san, sementara Shion-san hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan inosen, seraya memainkan stik es krimnya.

Acara tatap-menatap diantara Megurine-san dan Sakine-sanpun terjadi. Luka-senpai menatap Meiko-senpai dengan tatapan 'Ngaku-aja.' sementara Meiko-senpai menatap Luka-senpai dengan tatapan 'Gue-gak-terima-perkataanlo.' Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani membuka mulut sampai akhirnya,

"Mei-chan, beli es krim lagi, ya?" ucap pemuda berambut biru itu kepada kekasihnya yang sedang murka. Maaf, Luka-senpai, aku tidak bisa melihat dimana sifat 'kejantanan' dari pemuda berambut biru laut ini.

Na'as nasib pemuda tersebut, Meiko-senpai hanya menatapnya dan menggeleng, "Beli sendiri sana, siapalu siapa gua?" katanya. Serius dah, ini pacaran ato ibu sama anak?

"Ahem, lalu pria berambut ungu ini adalah Kamui Gakupo." lanjut Luka-senpai seraya menoleh kearah pemuda yang berada diseberangnya,

"_Boku wa _Kamui Gakupo_ de gozaimasu_, kekasih sehidup semati Luka-chin~ Rin-chi boleh memanggil gue Gakkun ~" katanya dengan logat penduduk Taman Lawang.

Mataku kembali terbelalak. Ayolah... Maksudku, _Luka-senpai_ itu cantik banget. _Priti, biutipul_ pokoknya. Tapi-tapi-tapi.. Kenapa Gakupo-senpai?

"Iya-iya, gua tau, ini kayaknya aneh, gue sendiri juga bingung." saut Luka-senpai gelagapan dengan wajah yang memerah drastis. Ia memainkan rambut pink pucatnya yang panjang dengan jari telunjuk. Aku melirik ke arah Gakupo-senpai , ia tersenyum manis. Tidak seperti tadi, kali ini ia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang berkesan _gentleman_. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, dan kemudian Megurine-san kembali berkata,

"Sebenarnya dia baik kok, emang susah buat dibayangin sih..." Gakupo-senpai kemudian menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya dengan wajah yang merona. Aku hanya tertawa sesaat, dan kemudian menjawab,

"Aku ngerti~" ucapku, Luka-senpaipun membalas senyumanku.

"Ahem... Kok gua dikacangin Luka?" kata seseorang dari belakang Megurine-san yang sekarang sedang duduk sembari memainkan bola yang Len bawa tadi. Len? Oh, itu, dia lagi guling-guling kesakitan waktu tadi kutonjok, lagipula, siapa suruh?

Luka-senpai sedikit tersentak dan segera meminta maaf,

"Nah, yang terakhir, itu Hatsune Mikuo." terang Megurine-san. Dan Hatsune-san pun tersenyum ke arahku, dengan senyuman manis. Lebih baik aku bertanya apakah Mikuo-senpai mngenal Miku at—

"Oke, kita udah kenalan, ya!" teriak Meiko-senpai dengan penuh antusias.

...atau lebih baik aku akan menanyakannya nanti.

"Dah, sekarang, kita main, kalo dibagi dua kelompok, berarti..." Sakine-san menghentikan perkataannya dan kemudian melihat kami semua satu per satu—termasuk Len yang sudah berdiri kembali.

"Luka, Gue, Rin, Mikuo. Terus, sisanya, Gakupo, Len, sama Kaito." mendengar namaku termasuk, aku segera menggeleng pelan,

"Hmm, aku nggak ikut deh. Biar jumlahnya genap..." kataku mencari-cari alasan. Lagipula tujuanku kesini bukan untuk main, tapi sepertinya kalau aku bertanya mengenai Miku sekarang, akan menghancurkan suasana.

Aku melirik Len yang menatapku tanpa ekspresi. _Sigh_, dia memang tidak bisa diandalkan..

"Yah, ilah,Rin, selo aja sih, buat gua sih seimbang-seimbang aja, lagi pula Mei-chan 'kan kaya cowo. Eh, tunggu, berarti gua gay, yah?" Kaito-senpai pun memasang tampang horrornya, yang kemudian segera mendapat tendangan cinta dari Meiko.

"HAHAHA. Iya, elu gay, Kai!" lanjut Meiko-senpai dengan sarkasme seraya melihat kekasihnya terjatuh dengan posisi sangat _tidak_ elit. Len menghela nafas, dan kemudian bertanya kepadaku,

"Serius ga mau main? Ato lu gak bisa main?" aku memberinya _glare_ dan kemudian membalasnya,

"Enggak, gua gak mau main, tapi bukan berarti gua gak bisa." balasku. Len hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Kupikir ia akan bertanya soal Miku..

"Berarti, Gakupo kesini, biar gua kesana." kata Meiko-senpai seraya berjalan. Dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian, permainan merekapun dimulai.

Kuakui, mereka semua terlihat saaaanggaaaattt keren. Aku baru mengerti dengan perkataan Luka-senpai sekarang kalau Kaito-senpai itu sebenarnya sangat 'jantan' dan tidak kekanak-kanakan. Ia yang biasanya terlihat _coret_baka_coret_ terlihat sangat 'manly.' Begitu juga dengan Gakupo-senpai. Mikuo-senpai juga tidak kalah hebatnya.

Meiko-senpai bemain sambil mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, sama seperti Luka-senpai. Tapi bisa dilihat dari cara mereka berdua bermain, Meiko-senpai merupakan orang yang sedikit gegabah, sementara Luka-senpai kebalikannya. Meskipun sedang bermain, penampilannya masih tetap terlihat elegan. Ughh, sempurna sekali.

Tapi tetap saja, dari semua orang yang bermain disana, mataku tertuju kepada Len. Entah kenapa tiap kali aku melihatnya, wajahku memanas. Ia terlihat sangat keren. Melebihi yang lain. Peluh yang menetes dari dahinya menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

.

Author, tissu, thor, kok gue _nosebleed _'sih?

.

"RIN!" lamunanku terputus saat mendengar namaku dipanggil. Aku segera menatap ke arah mereka dan mendapati sebuah bola basket yang bergerak ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi.

...Tuhan, apakah hariku bisa lebih buruk dari ini?

Aku merasakan sebuah hantaman keras dari arah depan, yang membuatku terjatuh ke belakang. Rasa sakit dengan cepat menjalar ke kepalaku. Meskipun penglihatan dan pendengaranku mulai memudar, samar-samar aku masih bisa mendengar mereka memanggil namaku. Dengan susah payah aku berbicara kepada mereka,

"Umh, a-aku tidak apa-a—"

Perkataanku terpotong, dan semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"RIN!" aku meneriaki namanya sekali lagi. Tetapi kali ini kedua kelopak matanya tertutup.

"Yah! Rin! AAAAA, INI GARA-GARA GUA! MUSTINYA TADI TUH BOLA YANG JATOH GA KETENDANG! AAAA! BAKAITO! GIMANA NIH?" ucap Meiko panik dan kemudian memeluk Kaito yang berada disampingnya. Di matanya bisa dilihat sedikit air mata yang keluar. Kaito membalas memeluknya sembari mengelus-elus kepala Meiko. _Co cwit~_

.._Ahem,_ jadi begini. Saat tadi Gakupo melempar bola ke arah Mikuo, Gakupo melemparnya terlalu tinggi, sehingga Mikuo tidak bisa menangkapnya, dan mengarah ke arah Meiko yang berada jauh di belakangnya. Saat itu, Meiko sebal saat mengetahui kedua tim mendapat skor seri. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bola yang ada di depannya, sambil menggeram sebal, ia mengarahkan kakinya untuk menendang apapun yang berada di depannya.

"MEI-CHAN!" teriak Kaito saat melihat gadis miliknya itu marah dan hendak menendang bola yang berada di depannya, tapi sayang terlambat, Meiko telah menendang bola itu tepat ke arah Rin, mata kami terbelalak dan serentak meneriaki nama Rin,

"Rin!" gadis itu hanya menatap kami sesaat sebelum bola itu menghantam kepalanya. Tampaknya dia habis melamun. Tepat saat itu juga, kamipun berlari ke arahnya.

Aku segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan menaruhnya di pangkuanku, kami semua masih sibuk—dan juga panik dengan menanyai Rin berbagai macam hal. Aku melihat mulut Rin terbuka sedikit, dan iapun berkata,

"Umh, a-aku tidak apa-a—" sebelum kesadarannya akhirnya menghilang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menggendongnya ala _piggyback_ _ride_. Tubuh Rin ringan sekali.

"Ya udah Len, bawa Rin ke rumah gua aja.." tukas Mikuo. Memang kenyataan 'sih, kalo rumah Mikuo yang paling dekat dengan lapangan ini. Tapi 'kan... Ah, lupakan.

Saat berjalan ke arah rumah Mikuo, kami semua berjalan dalam hening, hanya saja, Meiko yang sekarang berjalan mundur di depanku.

"Meiko lu ngapain 'sih?" tanya Gakupo bagaikan membaca pikiranku.

"Gue ngerasa bersalah banget, melukai gadis unyu seperti ini, _hiks_." balas Meiko sembari sedikit terisak. Ternyata Meiko feminim juga.

Sebenarnya 'sih, semua juga bukan salah Meiko. Melihat sifatnya yang seperti itu, aku tidak terkejut ia bisa menendang bola itu. Lagipula ini bukan saatnya untuk saling menyalahkan..

Aku menoleh ke arah pundak kananku, dimana Rin mengistirahatkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat manis saat tidur, bibirnya yang berwarna pink, kulit putihnya yang tanpa noda, dan juga mata besarnya yang sekarang tertutup.

.

Tunggu... Apa yang kubicarakan? Coret semua. _Coret!_

_._

T—tapi harus kuakui, Rin memang gadis yang paling _ahem_imut_ahem_ yang pernah kutemui. Ia tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang kutemui seperti biasanya.

Biasanya, ketika aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis, gadis itu hanya akan berteriak dan pingsan di tempat. Mengasyikan sekali. HAHAHA.

Jantungku sekarang berdetak tidak karuan, entah karena Rin sekarang berada di punggungku, ataupun karena Rin yang sekarang tidak sadarkan diri. Mungkin keduanya.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, kamipun sampai di rumah Mikuo. Ia menekan bel di depan pintu rumahnya, dan kemudian dibukakan dengan seorang gadis berparas mirip seperti miliknya, kecuali dengan rambut gadis itu yang panjangnya menyapu lantai...

"Ri!—ah, Kuo-nii... Okaeri.." kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Mikuo yang menyadari perubahan sikap gadis—yang sepertinya merupakan adiknya itupun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya,

"Kenapa Miku?" tanya Mikuo penasaran. Miku? Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing..

"Ituu... Aku mengajak temanku ke rumah, tapi dari tadi belom dateng, padahal tadi janjian jam 11, sekarang udah jam 1, HPnya juga gak diangkat, adduuhhh Rin 'kan buta arah, nanti kalo dia nyasar, diculik, dibawa kabur, dijual, terus... terus... meninggal gimana?" imajinasinya cukup... bagus. Aku memberikannya nilai 100. Tunggu? Rin?

...OH IYA! GUA LUPA NANYA KE ORANG-ORANG TADI RUMAHNYA MIKU—yang ternyata imoutonya Mikuo! FUUUU—  
Maaf Rin, maaaaaaaf! Tapi kok dia juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa?

Rasa bersalah langsung saja menyerangku, apalagi beberapa poin yang diucapkan gadis itu tadi adalah benar.

Rin gua bawa kabur. (Ke lapangan tadi...)Rin pingsan sekarang.

Kami semua berpandang-pandangan dan kemudian pandangan mereka berakhir ke arahku, atau tepatnya ke arah Rin yang berada di punggungku.

"...Maksudnya Rin, yang itu?" lanjut Mikuo memecahkan keheningan yang kami buat. Gadis itu—yang diketahui bernama Miku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku dan seketika itu juga terbelalak.

"RIN! ASTAGA! DIA KENAPA? KOK BISA INI GARA-GARA SIAPA?" ucapnya panik dan kemudian memberikanku _death glare._

"PASTI LO 'KAN, YANG BUAT RIN KAYA' GINI?" matanya yang penuh amarah mengarah tepat menuju mataku.

"Apaan, tadi kan—"

_PLAK! _Rasa sakit dan panas menjalar dipipiku, gadis _negi_ *$%* ini telah menampar wajah kece gua! Tidak akan kubiarkan!

"Et, dah, tar dulu—"

_PLAK!_

"TADI LU APAIN RIN? NGAKU?"

"TAR DOLO, GIMANA GUA MAU NGEJELAS—"

_PLAK!_

Ishh, kampreett. Kok Mikuo punya ade kayak gini 'sih? Kalo dia cowok udah gua gamparin dah!

"NGAKU! KENAPA RIN BISA JADI KAYAK GINI?"

"SELO WOI! GIMANA GUA MAU CERITA?" untungnya, tepat saat Miku hendak menamparku, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Mikuo,

"M-miku, mending lo dengerin si L-len dulu deh..." Gadis itu kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk menampar pipiku dan menghela nafas panjang.

"...Gomen, ya udah, taro' Rin di kamarku aja..." dengan itu, kamipun memasuki rumah itu dan segera menuju ke kamar Miku. Meskipun sedikit... bukan _sangat_ terganggu dengan warna _tosca_ yang memenuhi ruangan itu, apalagi dengan adanya banyak gambar dan benda-benda _negi_, aku menidurkan Rin di atas ranjang Miku yang juga berwarna _tosca,_ sementara Luka mulai memberikan obat kepada luka memar Rin. Hahaha, kata-katanya pas, yah?

"Jadi, tadi kenapa Rin bisa begini?" ucap Miku memecahkan keheningan.

"Darimana nih ceritanya, waktu Rin dateng ke rumah gua ato gimana?" hening kembali melanda. Kenapa, memang kata-kataku ada yang sala—

"HAAAHH? RIN KE RUMAHLU? KOK BISA?" teriak mereka semua berbarengan, membuatku _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Ahh, ya udahlah, gua ceritain dari awal..." kemudian akupun menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang kualami, dari saat aku menemukan Rin di depan rumahku, lalu saat Rin kuajak ke lapangan, dan bagaimana akhirnya ia bisa sampai pingsan seperti ini.

"...Begitu..." ucapku mengakhiri cerita. Semua kembali diam, sampai akhirnya Gakupo membuka mulut,

"...Jadi, intinya, lu 'nyulik' Rin yang nyasar, dibawa ke tempat kita ngumpul, tapi bukannya ngebantuin, malah ngajak dia main... Ato tepatnya biar dia nungguin kita abis main basket, begitu?" JLEB! Ehmmm... Sebenarnya sih bukan begitu..

"Jadi bener... Kalo **lu**yang nyulik Rin? HE?" aku menoleh ke belakangku dan mendapati Miku yang sedang memegang golok sebesar pohon pepaya.

Hiiyyy, Mak Lampir!

"B-bukan begitu, g-gua lup—"

"Nngghh..." Ehh... Suara itu..

"Rin?" Rin membuka matanya perlahan. Tangan kanannya dengan seketika memegang luka memar di kepalanya. Dengan bantuan tangan kirinya, Rin mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk di tempat. Karena hampir terjatuh kembali, aku segera menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku dari belakang.

"Ehhmm... Ini... Dimana?" ucap Rin dengan sangat pelan.

"RIIINNNN! KOK LU BISAA BEGGIIIINIIIIIII!" Miku berlari ke arah Rin dan segera memberikannya _death hug_. Yep, mereka berdua menimpaku. Tapi untungnya, aku masih bisa bernafas.

"RIIIIINNNNN! MAAFIN GUEE!" teriak Meiko seraya memeluk Rin. B-berat.

"AHHHHH, MEI-CHAAAN! IKKUUTTTTT!" _aduh, baka! Ngapain disitu?_ Kaito menyusul memeluk Meiko.

"GAKKUUUUNN IKKUUTTT~~~~~" Omigod! Pergi lu semua, pergi! Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernapas.

"G-g-ga bi-bi-bisa nafas..." ketahuilah, ditindih oleh lima orang ini bukan hal yang bagus. Sama. Sekali. Tidak. Bagus. Aku juga bisa merasakan bagaimana Rin mulai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, sama sepertiku, karena kehabisan napas. Perlahan, beban yang menimpaku mulai meringan, dan akhirnya menghilang. Aku menghela napas panjang dan kemudian menggerakkan tubuhku untuk merubah posisi.

..

...Lho? Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan ada benda hangat nan lembut yang menempel di bibirku. Rasanya manis. Aku membuka kedua mataku dengan perlahan dan...

_BLUSHHHH!_  
Wajahku memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus dalam seketika. Aku.. Aku.. m-m-mencium.. R-rin..

_._

"AAAAAAAAAAAA, MIKUOOO! AMBIL KAMERAAAAAA!"

"Luka-chin, kita belom pernah loh kayak mereka..."

_"Itu ngapain 'sih?"_

.

.

* * *

**Rin POV ~**The Next Day

* * *

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, kemudian melirik ke arah jam weker disampingku.

07.00 a.m.

Masih satu jam lagi sebelum masuk sekolah. Aku segera mandi dan mengenakan seragamku. Sekali-sekali menjadi anak rajin boleh dong?

Aku menata rambutku seperti biasa, dengan dua jepit disisi kanan, dan dua jepit disisi kiri. Lalu memasang pita putih besar yang bia—Lho? Dimana pitaku?

"Uggh, biasanya disini..." gumamku seraya mencari pita kesayanganku itu. Tetapi sayangnya setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit mencari, pita itu idak juga ketemu. Apa mungkin terlepas kemarin?

Dengan berat hati, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar, menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, aku mendapati adanya dua buah roti isi diatas meja makan. Tanpa basa-basi aku duduk dan segera melahap roti tersebut.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm—RIN! Tumben bangun pagi...!" tukas kakak perempuanku yang bernama Neru itu seraya terbelalak. Aku menatapnya sebentar dan kembali melahap roti isiku. Neru berjalan mendekat dan duduk disampingku,

"By the way busway ketabrak kucing, itu cowok yang nganterin lu semalem siapa? Kece dah, boleh gue gebet?" aku terdiam sesaat dan kemudian menatap Neru dengan tajam,

"ENGGAK!" tolakku. Tunggu, kenapa aku harus marah? E-eh, kenapa wajahku memerah?

"Saaikkkkk~ Ade gue udah ada yang punyaaa~~" Nerupun merangkulku seraya menjahiliku.

"U-udah, ah, gue ada piket, daaa!" ucapku seraya berlari keluar, dan berjalan menuju sekolah. Ugghh, wajahku semakin memanas saat mengingat kejadian kemarin...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kedua mataku terbelalak tidak percaya saat Len secara _tidak sengaja_ menciumku. Wajahku memerah tidak karuan. Banyak sorakan orang-orang di belakangku. Ciuman pertamaku telah direnggut oleh seorang pemuda—kuakui s.a.n.g.a.t keren—yang baru saja kutemui beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku ingin sekali menggerakkan tubuhku dan menyingkir dari Len, tapi entah mengapa tubuhku membeku. Bibir Len hangat dan lembut, rasanya juga manis. _

_Ciuman itu dihentikan karena adanya Miku yang menarikku tiga menit kemudian. A-asal kalian tahu, Miku menarikku sembari _nosebleed_. Ia memarahi Len karena telah menciumku—secara tidak sengaja._

_Sesudah kejadian itu, kami semua hanya berbicara seperti biasa. Namun tidak untukku dengan Len, hal ini menjadi sangat _awkward. _Wajahku selalu memerah tiap kali aku melihat Len. Apalagi saat pandangan kami bertemu._

_Sekitar pukul lima__ sore, kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah kami masing-masing. L-len__ mengantarku. Ia meminta maaf karena lupa menanyakan rumah Miku saat kami di lapangan tadi dan karena sudah menciumku secara _tidak sangaja_. Tentu saja aku memaafkannya. _

_Saat kami tiba dirumahku, aku segera mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Len seraya ia berjalan pulang. _

_Setelah memastikan Len sudah tidak ada disekitar rumahku, aku membuka pintu rumahku, dan menemukan Neru nee berdiri tepat didepanku. Ia menyeringai kecil seraya menanyakanku hal-hal mengenai Len yang tidak kujawab sama sekali. Untungnya, ia tidak menyadari kalau ada memar dikepalaku, karena aku memang berencana untuk tidak memberi tahunya._

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

"Dunia buat Rin?" aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, dan kemudian menjawab,

"Ahh, gomen Teto..." ucapku meminta maaf. Gadis ini adalah Kasane Teto, teman sekelas sekaligus salah satu sahabatku selain Miku. Ia memiliki rambut magenta ikal—yang terlihat seperti bor(jangan bilang Teto aku mengatakan hal ini, ya.) yang diikat menjadi dua.

"Lu mikirin apa 'sih? Cowo ya?~~~" kata-katanya dengan sukses membuat wajahku memanas. 'Len..' pikirku. Teto menaruh kedua tangannya didepan mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak,

"Eh, serius lo mikirin cowo?" tanyanya dengan tidak yakin. Aku menggeleng pasti,

"E-enggak kok! Siapa bilang?" kataku berusaha mengelak tetapi gagal. Teto sudah lebih dulu menjahiliku.

"Ehhh, siappaaa 'ssiiihhhhhhh?~ Kepo nieh~~ Kasih tau dong!" rayu Teto. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya sembari menggembungkan pipiku.

"Enggak ada. Titik." tukasku. Teto kemudian tertawa kecil seraya menjawab,

"Ohhh~" dan sesudah itu, ia tidak bertanya mengenai hal itu lagi. Meskipun kejahilannya bisa terlukis dengan jelas diwajanya.

"Oh iya, Rin, pita putih lo kemana?" Teto menunjuk-nunjuk kepalaku. Aku menggeleng pelan dan menjawab,

"Gak tau, kayaknya ilang..." jawabku dengan nada kecewa.

* * *

___(~'_')~__Skip Time, At Lunch_~('_'~)

Ohhh, betapa membosankannya sekolah itu. Apalagi pelajaran matematika dan fisika. Bayangkan saja, tiap hari Senin pagi, pelajaran pertama dan kedua kelasku adalah matematika dan fisika. Murid mana yang mau meladeni ocehan guru? Tidak ada.

Aku berjalan santai menuju ke kantin sekolah, melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari Teto dan Miku,

"Riiinnn! _Kam hiiiirrr!_" tepat waktu. Mendengar suara Teto yang sangat familier akupun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Riinn, lu tau gak, katanya ada anak baru, loh~" ucap Teto dengan antusiasnya.

"...Oh." apa? Aku memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal ini.

"Emang siapa, Tet?" tanya Miku penasaran. Dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman besar yang mengembang diwajahnya, Tetopun menjawab,

"Pokoknya yah, dia kelas 12, kece, keren, ganteng, cakep, unyu, imut, pokoknya perfek deh! Ihh kepo gue, orangnya kaya gimana~~" jelas Teto panjang lebar.

_'Liat orangnya aja belom, udah bilang unyu? Gimana 'sih?'_

Yah tidak dapat dipungkiri, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Teto benar. Aku menyadari disekelilingku, siswi-siswi sedang membicarakan hal yang sama dengan Teto.

_"Katanya orangnya ganteng, loh!"_

_"Aaaaa, mauuuu!~ Kok kece sih?~"_

_"Tipe gueh!"_

_"Gue harus dapetin dia, HARUS, MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"Dia suka yaoi gak yah?~"_

Tch, Gadis-gadis...

"Emang namanya siapa Teto?" tanya Miku dengan lebih antusias.

"Nah itu dia, gue lupa namanya... Kaga.. ehhmmm.. Kami-.. ehmmm La, Ra, Re... Ah, masa bodolah namanya, yang penting kece!" tipikal Teto. Bukan pengingat yang baik.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendengar siswi-siswi disekitarku menjerit-jerit,

_"Ehhhh, orangnya dateng, orangnya dateng!"_

_"...Ada pangeran nyasar..."_

_"Huanjrit! KEREN BANGET!"_

_"Hmmm~ cocok buat jadi 'uke'!"_

...Termasuk Teto.

"Huaa, Rin, itu, Rin, ituuhh! Aaaa, dia kesini, dia kesini!" jerit Teto, masih menampakkan matanya yang berbinar. Pandanganku beralih pada Miku, berbeda dengan Teto, Miku mengeluarkan aura _dark_nya sembari mematah-matahkan sumpit yang ia pegang. Kenapa dia?

Kuakui, aku sedikit penasaran, akupun menggerakkan kepalaku kebelakang. Tetapi entah kenapa, ada seseorang yang mengehentikanku dengan menaruh kedua tangannya diatas kepalaku,

"Ngadep depan." aku segera menegakkan tubuhku dan menghadap ke depan dengan wajah memerah.

"L-l-len? Lu ngapain?" tanyaku gelagapan. Aura membunuh para siswi bisa kurasakan dengan jelas.

Aku tahu kalau Len memang baru pindah dan rumahnya dekat dengan Miku, tapi kenapa sekolahnya harus sama denganku?

...B-bukannya aku menolak 'sih..

Len mengikatkan sesuatu dikepalaku, sesuatu yang tidak asing.

Setelah Len selesai, aku meraba-raba benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah pita putihku!

"M-makasih.." kataku masih meraba-raba pita putih itu. Dengan perlahan aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati Len yang kini menyeringai ke arahku. Ia sedang mengenakan seragam olah raga. Yah, seperti biasa, terlihat sangat keren. Disampingnya, Mikuo berdiri tanpa ekspresi sembari memakan roti,

"Hmm, bagusan begini, itu kemaren kebawa, sori ya~" gumamnya seraya berjalan pergi. Aku hanya memandangnya dari tempat dudukku. Wajahku memerah tujuh corak, jantungku juga berdetak tidak karuan,

Aku bisa mendengar kembali jeritan siswi-siswi. Dengan tambahan _death glare_ spesial untukku.

Aku juga bisa mendengar Teto yang berteriak-teriak setelah Len pergi, menanyakan bagaimana aku bisa mengenalnya.

_KRETEK!_

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah suara tersebut, dan menemukan Miku yang sedang mematahkan sumpitnya lagi.

Tadi itu Len, kenapa si Miku begi— ...Mampus. Teto... tepatnya para siswa yang berada disana menatap Miku dengan tatapan bingung. Aura hitam disekitar Miku terlihat semakin tebal.

_'Apa si Miku masih dendam sama Len gara-gara kejadian kemarin!'_

"U-uhmm, Miku lo kenapa?" tanya Teto memberanikan diri.

"Gue _benci_ banget sama tuh orang." ucap Miku dengan pasti. Plis Teto, jangan tanya kenapa, kumohonnnn~~~

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Teto lebih lanjut. Kuharap Miku tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh,

"Gue akui, mereka keliatan unyu, TAPI DIA TUH! UDAH NGEREBUT _FIRST KISS_NYA RIN YA! KEMAREN HARI MINGGU, DI KAM—Uh-uhmmmh! Uggghhhhh!" Aku segera membungkam mulut Miku dengan kedua tanganku. Baiklah, hari terburukku akan dimulai dari...

..

.

"APAAAAAA?"

..Sekarang.

.

Sialan si Miku.

.

.

Terkutuklah si Len.

* * *

**END**

* * *

...Udah lama gak nulis, abal banget T^T)a Huff...

O iya, buat **VT** sama **B2S**... kemungkinan besar dua-duanya mau ku remake ._.)a... Banyak plot yang salah, *waktubuatasalbuat,gapakepikirpanjang

Gomenasai.. *bow

Trus, sebenernya ini gampang buat dibuat _sequel_(Lennya kan satu sekolah sama Rin..~), tapi masih bingung gimana ._. (lhah?)

Yangpasti, liat aja kedepannya~

Kalo ga keberatannnnn~

.

.

**RnR pwease? :3**

*ngasih_readers_kuecoklat


End file.
